


NCT [Incorrect Quotes]

by RMei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Awkward Romance, Crack, Creo xd, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No hay sexo explícito pero hay escenas que pueden dar a pensar que ha habido algo, Random & Short, Randomness, Sexy Times, creo?, uwu, various couples
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: El título lo dice ;)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 66
Kudos: 18





	1. La sillita - Markhyuck

* * *

**Mark:** ¡He vuelto!

[Haechan sale del salón para darle un beso de bienvenida]

 **Haehcan:** [dando un beso a Mark] Cariño, ¿por qué traes la sillita del bebé?

 **Mark** :

**Haehcan:**

**Mark:** _Oh shit_

* * *


	2. Aplausos - Johnil

* * *

[Johnny y Jaeyong se encuentran en el salón]

 **Jaheyun:** Con que... por fin se lo has dicho a Taeil, ¿eh? Creí que ibas a tardar más

 **Johnny:** ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

 **Jaehyun:** No te hagas el tonto conmigo John. No me dirás que esos _aplausos_ de anoche me los he imaginado, ¿no?

[Johnny se ríe nervioso]

 **Johnny:** Ah, eso... sí, soy todo un orgullo, ¿eh?

[La noche anterior]

 **Johnny:** Malditas chanclas... no consigo quitar la arena de las plantas

[Las choca más fuerte]

* * *


	3. La llamada - Johnil

* * *

[Johnny y Taeil están en el sofá abrazándose]

[Taeil siente una vibración]

 **Taeil:** Oh, alguien está llamando

[Busca el móvil con sus manos]

[Agarra la entrepierna de Johnny]

**Taeil:**

**Johnny:**

**Taeil:**

**Johnny:**

**Taeil:** ʷᵃᶦᵗ

* * *


	4. Obsesión - Yuwin

* * *

**Yuta:** Menos mal que he superado esa obsesión que tenía hace tiempo.

**Winwin:** [sonríe]

**Yuta:** [derriba la puerta de Taeyong de una patada] Tío, no te vas a creer esto--

* * *


	5. Día de los inocentes - Lukun

* * *

**Lucas:** Buenos días Kun, te ves precioso hoy.

 **Kun:** Buenos días a ti también Yuk-

 **Lucas:** Haha, ¡feliz día de los inocentes!

 **Kun:** Oh...

 **Lucas:** Te ves precioso todos los días.

 **Kun:** [sonrojándose] Oh...

* * *


	6. Fanfic - Markhyuck

* * *

[Haechan entra en el salón]

**Haechan:** Hey Johnny, ¿qué estás escribiendo?

**Johnny:** Un fanfic.

**Haechan:** ¿Sobre qué?

**Johnny:** Tú y Mark.

**Haechan:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Johnny:** Mark me lo pidió. Me pago para hacerlo.

**Mark:** ¡Te dije que lo mantuvieras en secreto!

* * *


	7. Sediento - Markhyuck

* * *

**Mark:** ¿Alguna vez te sientes hambriento de agua?

**Haechan:** ¿Hambriento de agua?

**Haehcan:** ¿Quieres decir sediento?

**Mark:** [parpadea] Oh.

* * *


	8. La voz de un ángel - Yuwin

* * *

**Winwin:** bueno, de todos modos...

 **Yuta:** ¡Shh!

 **Winwin:** [susurrando] ¿Qué?

 **Yuta:** ¿No lo oyes?

 **Winwin:** ¿Oír el qué?

 **Yuta:** ¡La voz de un ángel!

 **Winwin:** ... Yo no oigo nada.

 **Yuta:** ¡Ahí está otra vez!

 **Winwin:** ... ¿Enserio?

* * *


	9. ¡Ow! - Nomin

* * *

**Jaemin:** [comiendo] ¡Ow! Me he mordido la lengua. Duele mucho...

 **Jeno:** Yo siempre te muerdo la lengua y no parece que te quejes...

* * *


	10. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? - Chensung

* * *

**Jisung:** [se dirige hacia Chenle] ¡Hey! Los dos nos hemos conocido por un tiempo ya, y quería preguntarte si quisieras tener una cita conmigo.

**Chenle:** [se quita los cascos] Perdón, ¿decías algo?

**Jisung:** [se pone nervioso] Eh... ¿tienes, tienes un lápiz?

**Renjun:** [facepalm]

* * *


	11. Toc toc - Markhyuck

* * *

**Mark** : Toc toc.

**Haechan:** [suspira] ¿Quién es?

**Mark:** Besa a.

**Haechan:** [confundido] ¿Besa a quién?

**Mark:** Bésame.

**Haechan:** Acabas...

**Haechan:** ¿Acabas de confesarte utilizando un chiste de toc toc?

* * *


	12. Deja de mirarme - Jaeyong

* * *

**Jaehyun:** [mirando a Taeyong]

 **Taeyong:** [sonrojándose] Para.

 **Jaehyun:** [sin apartar la mirada] ¿Eh?

 **Taeyong:** [se sonroja aún más] Para ya.

 **Jaehyun:** [confundido] ¿El respirar?

* * *


	13. Cásate conmigo - Johnil

* * *

**Johnny:** [divagando sobre algo que le entusiasma]

**Taeil:** [perdido en su mirada] Cásate conmigo, por favor.

**Johnny:** [sonríe] Prefiero unas cuántas citas antes, pero si ya estás listo...

**Taeil:** Oh, sí, por supuesto... ¡¿Espera, qué?!

* * *


	14. Amigos con derechos - Johnil

* * *

**Taeil:** [estudiando inglés] Hey, ¿que son _amigos con derechos_?

**Johnny:** ... Un tipo muy especial de amigos...

**Taeil:** ¿Cómo tú y como yo?

**Johnny:** [se atraganta]

* * *


	15. Comida china - Lukun

* * *

**Lucas:** [se acerca a Kun con una sonrisa]

**Kun:** [se sonroja]

**Lucas:** [acaricia su mejilla y se acerca a su oreja] Creo que deberíamos pedir comida china para cenar.

**Lucas:** [se vuelve a sentar]

**Kun:** ¡Por el amor de--

**Kun:** [pega repetidamente a Lucas con una almohada]

* * *


	16. ¿Hay algún sitio? - Yuwin

* * *

**Winwin:** ¿Hay algún sitio para sentarse?

**Yuta:** [palmea su muslo] Yo seré tu asiento.

**Winwin:** ¿Hay algún otro?

* * *


	17. Patas fritas - Taeten

* * *

**Ten:** Hey, ¿quieres unas pocas patas fritas?

 **Taeyong:** [mirándole dulcemente] Me moriría de hambre si no fuera por ti.

 **Ten:** Guay, ¿quieres un poco de ketchup también?

* * *


	18. Servilletas - Xiaoyang

* * *

**Yangyang y Xiaojun:** [besándose]

**Kun:** [entra en la habitación y carraspea] Perdón.

**Yangyang:** ¿Eh? Oh...

**Kun:** ¿Me podríais decir qué estabais haciendo?

**Xiaojun:** Emm... Estaba limpiando las migas de los labios de Yangyang,

**Kun:** ¿Con tus labios? Las servilletas existen, ¿lo sabías?

**Xiaojun:** Sí, pero las servilletas están sobre-valoradas.

* * *


	19. Lenguas moradas - Markhyuck

* * *

**Doyoung:** ¿Por qué tenéis las lenguas moradas?

**Mark:** Hemos bebido granizados.

**Haechan:** El mío era rojo.

**Mark:** El mío azul.

**Doyoung:** Oh.

**Doyoung** : ¡OH!

* * *


	20. Lo quiero a él - Renmark

* * *

**Renjun:** Mi pareja tiene que ser organizada, elegante, un estudiante de élite, intelig--

**Mark:** ¡Hey! Mi nombre es Ma-- [se tropieza con su propio zapato y se da de morros con el suelo, igualmente posa en el suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada]

**Renjun:**...

**Renjun:** Lo, lo quiero a él.

* * *


	21. Iug - Kunten

* * *

**Ten:** Descríbete en una palabra.

**Kun:** Tuyo.

**Ten:** Iug.

**Ten:** [con la voz rota] Dilo otra vez.

* * *


	22. Odio que seas alto - Johnil

* * *

**Taeil:** Odio el hecho de que seas mucho más alto que yo.

**Johnny:** Créeme, hay una ventaja.

**Taeil:** ¿El que?

**Johnny:** Cuando te abrazo puedes escuchar mi corazón, el cual solo late por ti.

* * *


	23. Cariño - Renmin

* * *

**Jaemin:** [cabecea gentilmente a Renjun en el hombro para mostrar cariño]

**Renjun:** [acaricia distraídamente su cara entera para agradecer el cariño recibido] 

* * *


	24. Xiaojun el rudo - Xiaoyang

* * *

**Xiaojun:** [completamente rudo, no necesita a nadie, patea traseros y nunca se le olvidan los nombres]

**Yangynag:** [le besa]

**Xiaojun:** [se derrite en un charco de amor]

* * *


	25. Brazaletes de pareja - Markhyuck

* * *

**Haechan:** Mira, he hecho estos brazaletes de pareja para nosotros.

**Mark:** Sabes, no soy una persona muy de joyería.

**Haechan:** No necesitas llevarlo si no q--

**Mark:** No, lo voy a llevar para siempre, ¡dámelo!

* * *


	26. Tu altura - Johnil

* * *

**Taeil:** ¿Alguna vez has querido realmente besar a alguien, pero no puedes?

**Johnny:** Bueno, ¿qué te lo impide?

**Taeil:** Tu altura.

* * *


	27. Tu apellido - Jaeyong

* * *

**Jaehyun:** Hey, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

**Taeyong:** ¿Emm...? No ha cambiado desde que nos hemos conocido...

**Jaehyun:** [arrodillándose] Tal vez sea hora de que lo haga.

* * *


	28. Eres muy hermoso - Doten

* * *

**Doyoung:** Ten, ¿estás bien?

**Ten:** [mirándole dulcemente apoyándose en la palma de la mano] Eres muy hermoso.

**Doyoung:** Nop, definitivamente no estás bien.

* * *


	29. El tesoro más valioso - Johnil

* * *

**Johnny:** [enciende la televisión]

**El canal de noticias:** El tesoro más valioso conocido por el hombre ha sido encontrado.

**Johnny:** ...

**Johnny:** [llamando a Taeil desde el salón] ¡Amor, estás en la televisión!

* * *


	30. Cruel - Lukun

* * *

[En el supermercado]

**Lucas:** ¿Hemos terminado ya? Estoy aburrido.

**Kun:** Sí, hemos terminado...

**Lucas:** [se alegra]

**Kun:** Con la mitad de toda la lista de compra.

**Lucas:** ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?

* * *


	31. Boda - Yuwin

* * *

**Ten:** Entonces, ¿Yuta y tú estáis casados?

**Winwin:** ¡¿Qué?! No, solo estamos--

**Yuta:** ¡¿Casados?! ¡No estuve invitado a la boda!

**Winwin:** Qué... espera--

**Yuta:** Cariño, si me hubieras invitado, habría ido a nuestra propia boda.

**Winwin:** ¡No hubo ninguna boda!

**Yuta:** ¡¿No hubo boda?! ¡¿Para nuestro propio matrimonio?! ¡¿Qué es este sin sentido?!

**Winwin:** ... Esto es por lo que no puedo llevarte a ningún lugar.

* * *


	32. Culo - Markhyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no eres español probablemente no entiendas el chiste ;-;

* * *

**Haehan:** ¿Del uno al diez, qué nota le pondrías a mi culo?

 **Mark:** [se atraganta] ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 **Haehcan:** Tú solo responde. 

**Mark:** Un cinco.

 **Haechan:** ¿Por qué solo un cinco?

 **Mark:** Porque por el culo te la hinco.

 **Mark:** [ríe mientras aplaude]

**Haechan:**

**Mark:**

**Haechan:**

**Mark:** Un 20.

* * *


	33. Patoso - Johnil

* * *

[Taeil y Johnny en una tienda de muebles]

 **Taeil:** Johnny, no toques nada.

 **Taeil:** Todo lo que tienes de alto lo tienes de patoso.

* * *


	34. Excitado - Markhyuck

* * *

**Mark:** ¿Cuál es la palabra para excitado pero no en una manera sexual? Estoy excitado por Halloween pero no no quiero tirarme a una calabaza, ¿sabes?

 **Haehcan:** ...

 **Haechan:** ¿Quieres decir emocionado?

* * *


	35. Adorable - Noren

* * *

**Jeno:** Eres lindo cuando te enfadas.

 **Renjun:** ¿Ah sí? Pues estoy apunto de ponerme realmente adorable.

* * *


	36. Llamada - Lukun

* * *

**Hendery:** Yukhei no me coge la llamada.

 **Kun:** Voy a llamar.

 **Hendery:** Ten y yo lo hemos intentado cuatro veces, no creo que--

 **Lucas:** [respondiendo] Hola, amor.

* * *


	37. Empalagoso - Yuwin

* * *

**Johnny:** Entonces, ¿quién es el empalagoso de los dos?

 **Yuta:** [con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de Winwin y su cara hundida en su hombro]

 **Yuta:** Winwin.

* * *


	38. 100 veces - Jaeyong

* * *

**Jaehyun:** [escribe en su diario: "Besar a 100 chicos"]

 **Taeyong: [** pasando cerca] Hola.

**Jaehyun:**

**Jaehyun:** [escribiendo otra vez: "Besar a un chico 100 veces*]

* * *


	39. Idiota - Tendery

* * *

**Ten:** [cariñosamente] Eres un idiota.

 **Hednery:** Soy tu idiota.

 **Hendery:** [luciendo su anillo de matrimonio] ¡Para siempre!

* * *


	40. Inmaduro - Lukun

* * *

**Kun:** Eres muy inmaduro. ¿Qué tienes, 7?

 **Lucas:** Sí, 7 cm más que tú.

* * *


	41. Camisa - Markhyuck

* * *

**Mark:** ¿Es esa mi camisa?

 **Haechan:** Creo que querías decir NUESTRA camisa.

* * *


	42. Nalgadas - Jaedo

* * *

**Doyoung:** ¿Qué es algo considerado como castigo cuando eres niño pero como recompensa cuando eres adulto?

 **Jaehyun:** Nalgadas.

**Doyoung:**

**Jaehyun:** Y puede que la muerte.

 **Doyoung:** ¿Podrías relajarte por al menos cinco minutos?

* * *


	43. Agarrados de las manos - Nomin

* * *

**Renjun:** Jaemin, ¿por qué estás agarrado de la mano de Jeno?

 **Jaemin:** Tomarse de las manos reduce el estrés y proporciona comodidad.

 **Renjun:** Oh, creí que estabais saliendo o algo.

 **Jaemin:** Lo estamos, creí que esta parte era obvia.

* * *


	44. Le necesito - Lukun

* * *

**Lucas:** [llorando borracho] Quiero a mi marido. Necesito a Kun.

 **Hendery:** [sobrio y cansado] Yukhei, esta es tu despedida de soltero.

* * *


	45. Bombón - Dowoo

* * *

**Jungwoo:** Me gustaría comer un bombón.

 **Dooyung:** ¿Qué sabor quieres?

 **Jungwoo:** Aún no lo sé, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Doyoung:** ...

 **Dooyung:** [sonrojándose] ¿Acabas, acabas de llamarme bombón?

* * *


	46. Tiempo a solas - Johnil

* * *

**Taeil:** Por fin tenemos tiempo a solas.

 **Johnny:** Sí, esto es agradable.

 **Taeil y Johnny:** [a punto de liarse/enrollarse]

 **Haechan:** [dando una patada a la puerta, interrumpiendo] ¡Es mi turno de pasar tiempo con Taeil!

* * *


	47. Durmiendo juntos - Xiaoyang

* * *

**Kun:** [a Xiaojun y Yangyang] ¡¿Vosotros dos estáis durmiendo juntos?!

 **Yangyang:** solo cuando hemos acabado de tener sexo.

* * *


	48. Tiburón tigre - Tendery

* * *

**Hendery:** [decepcionado después de salir del acuario]

 **Ten:** ¿Qué creías que era un tiburón tigre, Hendery?

* * *


	49. Semillas - Markhyuck ft.Jisung

* * *

**Haechan:** [hablando por teléfono] Acabo de llegar a casa, ¿dónde estáis?

 **Mark:** En el hospital.

 **Haechan:** ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Mark:** Jisung se ha tragado unas semillas de sandía.

 **Haechan:** ¿Y? No es como si fueran a crecer sandías en su estómago.

**Mark:**

**Mark:** Estaremos en diez minutos.

* * *


	50. ¿El pastel o la silla? - Luwoo

* * *

**Jungwoo** : Vale Lucas, tienes dos sillas, en una hay un pastel y en otra un pene. Sólo puedes comerte una cosa con la condición de que te sientes en la otra silla. ¿Cuál eliges?

 **Lucas** : Bah , esta pregunta tiene trampa. Has dicho que tengo que sentarme en la silla, no en la comida, así que pondría el pastel en el suelo para comerme tranquilamente el pene.

 **Jungwoo** : ...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente se irán añadiendo más tags en todos los campos!!


End file.
